1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal grid composite circuit board testing tool, and more particularly to a circuit board testing tool including a plurality of fixed intervals disposed in a probe station and a clamp base and corresponding to a bore and a through hole respectively, a conducting probe and a long needle respectively and electrically connected to the bore and the through hole, such that if a testing printed circuit board of a different specification is tested, it is necessary to change the installation positions of the clamp base and the long needle and run a comparison program. A conducting wire contact point can be connected to the conducting probes in a one-to-two or one-to-many mode to increase the testing point area, save the tool production time, and lower the cost of the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is necessary to test whether or not the circuit of a printed circuit board is good by running a testing program after the printed circuit board is made according to a prior art, printed circuit board manufacturers may use different testing machines including two main kinds of testing tools: a dedicated testing tool and a universal grid testing tool to test the printed circuit boards. The testing machine including a dedicated testing tool is cheaper and quicker, but such machine uses finer and more expensive needle heads to cope with the one-on-one flexible conducting probe used by a precision circuit contact point of the printed circuit board. The needle heads are damaged easily and must be replaced frequently, and thus an increase of testing cost is resulted. On the other hand, the testing machine including a universal grid testing tool is expensive, but its probe is a general long needle that can be used repeatedly and thus usually comes with a low price. When the universal grid testing tool is used for testing a sample of the printed circuit board in general conditions, the universal grid testing tool can be used first, and then switched to the dedicated testing tool after the printed circuit board is approved to enter its mass production. Therefore, it is necessary to use the probe station and the long needle of the manufacturing tool more often, and the number of man-hours for drilling bores and the number of probing needles will be increased accordingly, and the conventional testing tool is definitely not cost-effective.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, some manufacturers leverage the advantages of the dedicated testing machine comprised of a testing system and a universal grid testing machine of a lower price and the repeated use of the long needles to produce a composite testing tool, but the application of such testing machine still has the following drawbacks:    1. It takes too much time for users to set up the tool. Generally, it takes more than half an hour to set up one tool and connect related flat cables. If the number of points of the tools is over 12,000 and the number of flat cables is approximately equal to 185, then it will take lots of time for the installation.    2. Manufacturers usually do not carry enough stock of the tools. If a manufacturer has an average of 15 to 20 mass productions per month, and each mass production requires at least two sets of tools, then the inventory of tools will run out very soon.    3. The cost of the tool is high. After a tool is scrapped, the long needle can be recycled and reused, but the needle base of the probe station cannot be recycled or reused, and thus the cost will be high.    4. The tool may be damaged easily, since the tool is installed repeatedly and transported frequently, and testing personnel may damage the tool accidentally.    5. The manufacturing time of the tool is too long. Since the tool includes a probe station and a long needle, it usually takes more than four days to complete coding a program, drilling bores and creating probing needles for only one tool. If there are many testing points, the number of working days will be even longer. Particularly, the manufacturing time of the probe station is the longest among all these components.
Since the conducting wire contact point of the aforementioned testing tool is connected to only one conducting probe at a time (such as the test for a traditional computer motherboard having a larger printed circuit board and a lager distance between testing contact points), therefore there is no much difference on the testing efficiency, and such testing tool can meet user requirements. As the circuit boards of mobile phones and mobile electronic devices become increasingly smaller, the area of the printed circuit board and the distance between testing contact point become smaller. Although the testing area of a probe station can accommodate and test several printed circuit boards of the same specification at a time, such arrangement increases the cost of the testing system and is definitely not an ideal application.